internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
1990–91 Ashes series
|team2= |captain1= Allan Border |captain2= Allan Lamb (stand-in) Graham Gooch |runs1= David Boon (530) Greg Matthews (353) Geoff Marsh (314) |runs2= Graham Gooch (426) David Gower (407) Mike Atherton (279) |wickets1= Bruce Reid (27) Craig McDermott (18) Terry Alderman (16) |wickets2= Devon Malcolm (16) Angus Fraser (11) Phil DeFreitas (10) }} The England cricket team toured Australia in the 1990–91 season to play a five-match Test series against Australia for The Ashes. The Australians were the holders, having reclaimed the Ashes in England during the 1989 Ashes series, however the 1986-87 Ashes series, which was the previous series in Australia had been won by England. The English tourists were confident their home series loss in 1989 had been a blemish and that they were more than capable of reclaiming the Ashes 'down under'. The tourists were seemingly well prepared. During their home summer they had 1-0 victories in 3-test series against both India and New Zealand, and had played well in their warm-up matches. However the Australians, led by the authoritative Allan Border were in a ruthless mood. They had home series victories against Sri Lanka and Pakistan, but had lost a one-off test to New Zealand since the 1989 Ashes series victory, and Border and his men were determined to defend the trophy. The Australians came out aggressively from the start, and combined with moments of bad-luck for the tourists, proved too much pressure for the England side to handle. The five test series was won 3-0 by Australia. Test matches First Test (23–25 November) |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 194 (78 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = DI Gower 61 (121) |wickets-team1-inns1 = BA Reid 4/53 18 |score-team2-inns1 = 152 (63 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = GRJ Matthews 35 (93) |wickets-team2-inns1 = CC Lewis 3/29 9 |score-team1-inns2 = 114 (53.1 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = DI Gower 27 (44) |wickets-team1-inns2 = TM Alderman 6/47 22 |score-team2-inns2 = 157/0 (46 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = GR Marsh 72 (154) |wickets-team2-inns2 = |result = Australia won by 10 wickets |venue = The Gabba, Brisbane |umpires = AR Crafter (Aus) and PJ McConnell (Aus) |motm = TM Alderman (Aus) |report = Scorecard |rain = }} * Australia lead the five test series 1-0. Second Test (26–30 December) |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 352 (131.4 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = DI Gower 100 (170) |wickets-team1-inns1 = BA Reid 6/97 39 |score-team2-inns1 = 306 (112.5 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = AR Border 62 (164) |wickets-team2-inns1 = ARC Fraser 6/82 39 |score-team1-inns2 = 150 (73 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = GA Gooch 58 (116) |wickets-team1-inns2 = BA Reid 7/51 22 |score-team2-inns2 = 197/2 (86 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = DC Boon 94* (234) |wickets-team2-inns2 = ARC Fraser 1/33 20 |result = Australia won by 8 wickets |venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne |umpires = AR Crafter (Aus) and PJ McConnell (Aus) |motm = BA Reid (Aus) |report = Scorecard |rain = }} * Australia lead the five test series 2-0. Third Test (4–8 January) |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 518 (157 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = GRJ Matthews 128 (175) |wickets-team1-inns1 = DE Malcolm 4/128 45 |score-team2-inns1 = 469/8d (172.1 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = DI Gower 123 (236) |wickets-team2-inns1 = TM Alderman 3/62 20.1 |score-team1-inns2 = 205 (89 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = IA Healy 69 (160) |wickets-team1-inns2 = PCR Tufnell 5/61 37 |score-team2-inns2 = 113/4 (25 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = GA Gooch 54 (42) |wickets-team2-inns2 = GRJ Matthews 2/26 9 |result = Match drawn |venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney |umpires = AR Crafter (Aus) and PJ McConnell (Aus) |motm = MA Atherton (Eng) |report = Scorecard |rain = }} Australia lead the five test series 2-0. Fourth Test (25–29 January) |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 386 (135.2 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = ME Waugh 138 (188) |wickets-team1-inns1 = PAJ DeFreitas 4/56 26.2 |score-team2-inns1 = 229 (81.3 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = GA Gooch 87 (197) |wickets-team2-inns1 = CJ McDermott 5/97 26.3 |score-team1-inns2 = 314/6d (104 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = DC Boon 121 (277) |wickets-team1-inns2 = PCR Tufnell 1/28 16 |score-team2-inns2 = 335/5 (96 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = GA Gooch 117 (188) |wickets-team2-inns2 = BA Reid 2/59 23 |result = Match drawn |venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide |umpires = LJ King (Aus) and TA Prue (Aus) |motm = GA Gooch (Eng) |report = Scorecard |rain = }} * Australia lead the five test series 2-0. Fifth Test (1–5 February) |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 244 (66.4 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = AJ Lamb 91 (122) |wickets-team1-inns1 = CJ McDermott 8/97 24.4 |score-team2-inns1 = 307 (90.5 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = DC Boon 64 (124) |wickets-team2-inns1 = DE Malcolm 3/94 30 |score-team1-inns2 = 182 (61.3 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = RA Smith 43 (70) |wickets-team1-inns2 = MG Hughes 4/37 20 |score-team2-inns2 = 120/1 (31.2 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = GR Marsh 63* (110) |wickets-team2-inns2 = PAJ DeFreitas 1/29 6.2 |result = Australia won by 9 wickets |venue = WACA Ground, Perth |umpires = SG Randell (Aus) and CD Timmins (Aus) |motm = CJ McDermott (Aus) |report = Scorecard |rain = }} *Australia won the five test series 3-0. External sources * CricketArchive – tour itinerary Further reading * Chris Harte, A History of Australian Cricket, Andre Deutsch, 1993 Category:The Ashes Category:International cricket competitions from 1988–89 to 1991